


Say Goodnight

by johndavelover_c96



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, i'm a little rusty so excuse my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndavelover_c96/pseuds/johndavelover_c96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry. These poor boys deserve so much better than this. Also, this is a cheesy songfic inspired by Say Goodnight by The Click Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodnight

_Our separation has its faults_   
_But I don't wanna leave it all_   
_So write the letters in teary ink_   
_I just need some time to think_   
_And I just need some time to breathe_

It seems like it should be larger, or maybe it should just be longer. Oikawa seals the envelope with a shaky breath, setting it on the desk and simply staring at it. He hadn’t known what to write though or even if he should have written. What if it only makes things worse? He thinks about simply tossing the short letter in the trash bin next to his desk. Oikawa never had been very good at goodbyes. He considers the intended reader however and sighs heavily before uncapping his pen one more time to address it with only a name: Hajime.

 

He hadn’t seen the other boy in months. They had gone off to separate universities after high school. He’d known they would be farther apart but he hadn’t expected it to affect him quite so much. Despite missing Hajime terribly, he wouldn’t trade what they had for the world. Of course, the distance was hard but sometimes, if he squinted at his laptop screen during a Skype call, it was almost like being together again. Almost.

 

_We're in a spell that never ends_   
_The empty hourglass wore me thin_   
_So let the phone do its work_   
_Your voice is heaven_   
_But it hurts_   
_Your words are memories_   
_But they burn_

Oikawa stands from his desk, wiping his eyes quickly and collecting himself. Just as he’s grabbing his jacket to head out, his phone starts buzzing. He hadn’t planned on bringing it. It’s not like he would need it after all. He glances at the screen to check who was calling. It’s always Hajime; no one else feels the need to call. He shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. However, Hajime always has been able to surprise him.

 

Oikawa smiles sadly at the phone before walking out of the room without a second glance. He can’t talk to Iwaizumi right now. He would find a way to figure out something was off. Tooru just can’t risk it. He only hopes that the note can convey everything he needs Hajime to know. He glances around at the pleasant evening when he gets outside, taking a deep breath and just enjoying his surroundings for a moment before starting his walk.

 

Tooru ignores the chilly night air against his skin as he reaches his destination. It’s only a thirty minute walk from his apartment but the sun has already set, taking any warmth left in the day with it. There’s a small bridge, overlooking the interstate and it’s rarely used at night. Oikawa often came here after particularly stressful days, to collect his thoughts and sit in peace. It was calming: the sound of cars beneath him. He usually sits on the edge but this time, he chooses to stand. He looks around him and takes another deep breath. It truly was a lovely evening.

 

He looks down once with a wry grin before staring straight ahead again. His life hadn’t been all bad. He would be the first to admit that. He had volleyball. He had his friends. His fans. His family. Most of all, he had been lucky enough to have Hajime. Tooru closes his eyes, bringing up an image of Hajime which was quickly followed by another, and another, and the feeling of Hajime’s lips on his and the tender way in which he held Tooru while they slept. A genuine smile comes to Oikawa’s face as he takes a single step off the bridge with a quiet murmur of his very last words.

 

“Iwa-chan.”

 

* * *

 

  

Hajime glares down at his phone after his fifth time calling. He knows that Oikawa is out of class and it just isn’t like him to not answer like this. He sighs, picking up his bag and deciding to walk on his own. He knows the way to his boyfriend’s apartment but he hadn’t wanted to barge in completely unannounced. He walks in silence, checking his phone every few minutes to check on a reply from Tooru but there’s still nothing.

 

He sighs when he gets to the apartment, knocking loudly several times. He waits a minute before knocking again. When there still isn’t an answer, Hajime grumbles under his breath, reaching under the welcome mat to grab the spare key that was always left there. Iwaizumi let himself in, setting his bag down in Oikawa’s room before searching the small apartment for him.

 

Fifteen minutes pass and he still can’t find Oikawa. Hajime runs a hand through his hair with a groan. This is what he gets for arranging a surprise visit. Of course, Oikawa is out the one time he’s able to be here. Hajime pulls his phone out, pausing when he hears the buzzing on the small desk to his right. He’s about to get annoyed at the dumbass for leaving his phone when he notices the envelope with his name on it.

There’s an immediate sinking feeling in his gut as he picks up the envelope. Something about it feels like it should be bigger. He opens it with a shiver, carefully unfolding the piece of paper to scan over the words Oikawa had written. He can’t help but notice the quiver in some of the lines, as if Tooru’s hands had been shaking as he wrote.

 

_Baby just say goodnight_   
_I'll be gone tomorrow_   
_Baby just close your eyes_   
_I can't take the sorrow_   
_Baby just walk away_   
_You know I can't stay_   
_There's no easy way to say goodbye_   
_So baby just say goodnight_

As he folds the paper back up and dials the emergency number, Hajime collapses to his knees on the floor of his boyfriend’s room. He shakily explains the situation, tears streaming down his face as he does his very best to keep his voice level. When the police arrive with the news that Hajime had expected all along, he clutches the envelope close to his chest: the envelope containing the last words he would ever get from the love of his life. He decides in that moment that it shouldn’t have been larger. It should have been longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and criticism is always appreciated!!


End file.
